


Pictorial Evidence

by secondalto



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam celebrate, with a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictorial Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for [](http://poppetawoppet.livejournal.com/profile)[**poppetawoppet**](http://poppetawoppet.livejournal.com/), no matter how old she is, she'll always be my baby sister.

This being the digital age, there really wasn’t a need for photo albums or scrapbooks. Just right click-save and there was your picture, read to look at anytime, anywhere.  So when Allison handed him the large book, Adam raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this, Alli?”

“It’s for your anniversary. Don’t look at it until Kris gets home, okay?”

“Sure, sweetie. Thanks.”

              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Is that a scrapbook?” Kris asked when he got home.

“Anniversary present from Allison.”

“Does she know you probably have every picture in there saved on a hard drive somewhere?”

“It’s the thought that counts, Kristopher. Let’s look at it?”

Kris sighed and joined Adam on the couch. He opened the book to the first page.  There was Adam, in a photo from Wicked, and Kris, in a college photo. There was a big sparkly red heart drawn around both photos. They laughed.

There were photos from Idol auditions, from Hollywood week, official top 36 pictures. There was the picture with Allison when they made the top three. Allison had made comments in the margins, but they saw that others had written messages too. Matt, Anoop, Mike, Megan and Lil had all made contributions.

It was a pictorial journey of their relationship. Hugs because they made it another week; comparing fingernails, with and without polish. The finale, the tour, solo careers. Everything that marked their times together and apart was represented in pictures, accompanied by glittery comments and drawings.

“Where did she find so many colors of glitter pen?” Kris said at one point.

The last picture was of the two of them on their wedding day. Adam squeezed Kris’ hand. They’d had eyes only for each other, love evident in their body language.

“Happy anniversary,” Adam whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” Kris replied, leaning into kiss him.


End file.
